It Had To End This Way
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: This is just a one shot of how I wish the season finale would go. Blair and Nate go to the prom together but Chuck reveals his true feelings to Blair during it. She then has to decide who she would rather be with. C/B


It Had to End This Way

He was pissed and he had every right to be. Blair had chosen to go to the prom with Nate instead of him. He had thought he had been making progress, but as it turned out apparently he wasn't. Jealously vibrated out of his body at the sight of them. It was all so fake, Chuck knew that but that didn't stop the anger flooding through him.

They had been getting closer lately, he had been helping her plot again Gabriel. For god's sake, they had even fallen asleep holding hands! There was only one problem. Nate. He had gotten into several fights with him over Blair lately and he knew that he wasn't going to be the last time.

Nate knew that he loved Blair and he still chose to date her. What a shitty friend he was turning out to be. Just last week he had told him to stay the hell away from Blair, so he was obviously worried about their connection. As he should be.

Chuck knew that he had been horrible to take Blair's virginity and sleep with her right after she had broken up with Nate. But he had wound up falling in love with her and he couldn't help what happened. He watched across from the ballroom as Blair and Nate were announced as prom queen and king. His stomach turned just by looking at them together.

He hated seeing her like this because he knew that she didn't want Nate anymore than he wanted her. It was all about something comfortable and familiar for the both of them. Blair liked that everyone saw her with Nate Archibald, since he was prestigious and handsome. She was caught up in fantasy land and he was determined to snap her out of it.

His eyes never left hers as she danced with Nate. Finally her eyes landed on him and he could just stare at her perfect features. Blair's eyes stayed on his as he looked at her with desperate hunger and longing. Blair found that she couldn't look away; her eyes seemed to be connected to his somehow. They stared across the ballroom at each other for at least ten minutes. The spell was only snapped when a song ended and she and Nate moved over to the concession stand.

She was going to have to do something about Chuck. While Nate was chatting with some of his friends, she quietly made her way over to him. He was dressed in a powder blue suit and looked devilishly handsome. She stopped in front of him and he still had that same look in his eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You know why." His voice had taken on a pleading tone, just like it had at the white party when he had begged her not to leave with Marcus.

"Chuck, I can't do this anymore. You know that I'm with Nate." Her voice had started to shake.

He grabbed her hand. "Why are you with him?"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is one day you tell me that you love me and the next thing I know is you're back with Nate. Why the fuck is that?" He snapped and a furious expression overtook his face.

She pointed her finger at him and poked him in the chest with it. "Don't you dare blame any of this on me. I fought for you so hard, Chuck. I'm tired, how much do you expect me to stand by for? Do you even realize how much you put me through? I stayed with you by your father's death, then I saved you from almost falling off a roof, then you called me your wife and I had to give up on you. I wonder how many times you cheated on me in that span."

He said nothing, so she continued. "And then you had the nerve to sleep with Vanessa. You hate her, how could you do that?"

He looked as though he wanted to slap her and he pushed his face close to hers. "Do you actually think I wanted to sleep with that trailer trash?" Chuck hissed in her face. "I did it because I was hurt by the fact that you and Nate were getting back together yet again. You always choose him over me."

She sighed heavily and placed a hand on his cheek. "Chuck, I wanted you more than I have ever wanted Nate. But I think we both just have to realize that it can never work out between us. We've been so close and tried so many times, but each time we just screw each other up more."

His anger faded and he put an arm around her waist, so he could draw her body closer to his. "It can work, Blair. We just both have to be ready. I am, but the question is are you ready?"

Blair tried to move away from him but he wouldn't let her. "I'm with Nate and it's going to stay that way."

A smile played across his lips. "You'll never have with him what we have."

"Tell me then Chuck, what do we have?"

He smirked now. "Where do I even begin? Well for starters, you'll never have what I am ready to give you right now. I accept you for who you are and you do the same with me, but Nate always wants you to change so he can mold you into his perfect girlfriend, and we both know you're not it.

She swallowed nervously but he continued on. "I would never want you to changer Blair because then you wouldn't be the girl that I want. You'll never have the ability to tell Nate whatever is on your mind because you're afraid that he'd judge you, which he would. Where, you and I can tell each other everything because we know that neither one of us would ever judge the other.

"Chuck, stop." She cried desperately.

He shook his head. "Maybe the most important thing between us is the passion we feel for each other and we both know that you can never have that with Nate. Tell me one thing, when you're with him what do you feel?"

Blair wet her lips and looked into his eyes. "I feel comfortable. I mean, I've known Nate for years and it feels easy and simple to be around him."

He placed his hand on the pulse point of her neck and began to rub there. "But, that's not what you want, is it? You want to feel eaten alive by all the passion you can feel for one person, like we have. We've known each other for years too, but it's so different than what you feel for Nate. Blair, we can't be in the same room without wanting each other. We can never go back to just being friends."

His thumb fanned over her neck and she felt her eyes beginning to shut in pleasure. She opened her eyes to look into his face expecting to see his smirk in place and a victorious look in his eyes. But she saw none of that, only a heated look.

Chuck's thumb continued to rub circles on her neck. "You feel it now, don't you? We can both feel the sexual tension in the room and it's all because of us. I would bet anything right now that the desire is coiling in your stomach and overflowing your senses, just like it is with me. It will be different this time Blair, we both know that. It will finally be right. Just go with it."

His mouth descended towards her and she didn't stop him. Just as their lips were about to meet, he heard someone bark out, "Chuck!"

He lifted his head and saw Nate advancing angrily towards them. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Blair sighed and Chuck rubbed her back soothingly. "What's the problem, Nathaniel?"

Nate looked at him in amazement. "You were just about to kiss my girlfriend, do you deny that?"

She knew that Chuck was going to deny it. He would never risk his friendship with Nate for her; he had surely proved that over and over again. She had been ready to give into his advances too.

Chuck looked directly into Nate's eyes. "I don't deny it. I want Blair and I'm not going to stop until she is my girlfriend."

Blair gasped beside him and Nate growled in fury, "Are you really willing to fuck our friendship up for her again?"

Chuck grabbed her hand. "Blair means more to me then our friendship. It's taken me a while to realize it but nothing is more important than she is." At his words she grabbed tightly onto his hand.

Nate shook his head in utter disbelief. "I told you to stay the fuck away from her."

"Well Nathaniel, you can't tell me who to spend time with. So I would say right about now to go fuck yourself!"

"I don't believe this." Nate screeched.

Chuck dropped her hand and moved closer to Nate. "I know that I was wrong to have slept with Blair just when you two had broken up, but I can't make myself regret it because it was the single best night of my life. I always thought I was a shitty friend for doing that, but what you did just proves how you only care about yourself. You know how I feel about Blair and yet you still continue to date her when you know that it's not right. She doesn't feel the same way about you as she does with me."

Nate took a couple of steps away from Chuck. "You don't know what Blair wants. All you care about is womanizing and drinking."

"That is so far from the truth that it's not even funny. You know nothing about Blair; all you want her to do is change and become the person you want her to be. You don't appreciate her for who she is."

Nate laughed. "Blair will never choose you over me and you know that."

She stepped forward and looked at Nate. She didn't even know the person he had become. "Is that so?" She turned back to Chuck. "I'll catch up with you later; I need a minute to talk to Nate alone."

"Are you sure, Blair?" Chuck questioned.

She smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him on the lips. A hard and quick kiss but passionate none the less. She grabbed Nate's hand and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor.

"Why the fuck did you just kiss him?" Nate howled in outrage.

She took a deep breath. "We're over Nate."

"Why? Because of Chuck?

She nodded. "Yes, that's exactly why. He made me realize that what I feel for him can never be recreated with you, no matter how hard I try. We don't love each other Nate, and I really don't believe with ever have. By staying together we're just making each other miserable."

He touched her cheek softly. "Why are you doing this, Blair? We can make it work."

She smiled sadly. "No, we can't. We will never be able to work because I'm still in love with Chuck. It doesn't matter how hard I try to forget him, it just doesn't work."

Nate snatched his hand away. "You're in love with him?"

"I've always been in love with him. Ever since that first time the night in his limo. I know we've done a lot to hurt each other but I also know that what we have, we will never have with no one else. That's how special it is. I am in love with Chuck Bass and I always will be."

"I'm not going to argue with you about this Blair, but I just hope you know what you're doing. Chuck will never be faithful to you."

"You're wrong about that." She began in an angry tone. "I saw the look in his eyes tonight, something was different. He loves me just as much as I love him. That's all I'm going to say to you about it." Blair walked away from him before he had a moment to respond.

She had to find Chuck and discuss what had happened between them. Blair still wasn't convinced that they could make this work. They always seemed to find their way back to each other but then they always messed it up in a matter of days. She didn't want that to happen this time.

She searched the ballroom for him but she couldn't find him. She knew where he was though. Chuck had always had a thing for rooftops. She made her way up to the roof and saw Chuck casually lounging against the side.

He came over to her first. "Blair."

She grabbed his hand. "I broke up with Nate."

She saw the hope in his eyes. "You did?"

"Yeah, I had too. I don't love him and I don't think I ever did. All I liked was the idea of Nate Archibald, not the actual person he really is."

"Blair." He began huskily but the words failed him and bent down to kiss her on the mouth. As soon as their lips collided the heat flew between them. Chuck bit at her bottom lip trying to seek entrance into her mouth and she didn't deny him. His tongue invaded her mouth and she swirled her own into his mouth.

This is what she wanted in her life. The passion, the heat, and the constant feeling that you were wanted. Chuck gave all of that to her and her to him.

He pulled her against his body and let her feel the strength of his arousal for her. It never got old and boring being with Chuck. She wound her arms around his neck and pushed her breasts against his chest. He growled with satisfaction deep in his chest. The kiss deepened even further and she felt like her knees were going to give out. He always had this effect on her.

She broke the kiss a few minutes later and she saw the dazed and confused look in his lust filled eyes. "I need time to think about all of this, Chuck. I'm not saying yes to being with you, at least not yet."

He pulled a hand through his hair and ravaged it beyond belief. "Why? What else do you need for me to convince you with?"

Blair knew what she wanted; she wanted to hear him say, "I love you." But she didn't even know if he loved her. "It's just a lot to take in right now, let me think about everything for a few days."

He grimaced but he knew he had to give her time or there was no way they could ever be together. "I can handle that, just remember this, Blair." He kissed her again with all the feelings that he had for her. She swayed dizzily at his kiss but held onto him for another minute.

When he broke the kiss, she looked at him one more time before walking away. She had to find Serena; she desperately needed someone to talk to who could give her some advice. Blair walked through town until she found Serena sitting on the steps of the Met. She sat down next to her without speaking but she twirled her prom queen tiara with her fingers. She had always thought that been crowned prom queen would mean everything to her but she had found out that he meant very little to her now.

Serena put an arm around her. "What's wrong, B? You don't look very happy."

She sighed. "I broke up with Nate tonight."

Serena gasped. "Oh Blair, I'm so sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

She held her hand up. "Wait, that's not all. After I broke up with Nate, I went to go find Chuck and I wound up making out with him up on the roof."

Serena winced. "Are you and Chuck really going to play these games again?"

"It was different tonight; S. Chuck told Nate that he didn't care about their friendship as much as he did about me. He said nothing was more important than me and he would stop at nothing to get me to be his girlfriend."

"Are you talking about the same Chuck Bass that I know?" Serena asked in dismay.

Blair laughed, although she didn't know why. "Yeah, he really said all of that. And I couldn't believe it because his friendship with Nate means everything to him. But the look in his eyes told me that he was done messing around and that he really wanted to be with me. I just don't know if anything is going to be different if we actually have a real relationship."

Serena touched her gently on the arm. "There's only one question left then, Blair. How do you feel about Chuck?"

She sighed deeply. "I love him, S. It's like nothing I have ever felt before, Chuck just makes everything better. I told him that I loved him after his father died and I meant it but my feelings have only continued to grow since then. Chuck is it for me."

Serena smiled. "I'm not a big fan of Chuck as you know but as long as he makes you happy, that's all that matters to me."

Blair buried her head in Serena's shoulder. "I'm actually jumping at the chance to finally be with him, but what happens if it's the same again and we just wind up hurting each other again? I want it to be different this time."

"That's a chance you're going to have to take if you really do want to be with Chuck. Does he make you happy?"

She nodded against Serena's shoulder. "He does and I'm miserable without him. Without him there is just no light in my life. Everything with him is just better when he's around."

She patted Blair's shoulder. "Then I guess you have your answer, Blair."

She knew what the answer had been the whole time; she had just needed a second opinion. "I know."

XOXO

The next day, Blair went to the Palace Hotel to go and find Chuck. But as she arrived there she saw his limo pulling up. He got out and smirked at her, he had several packages in his hand and a bouquet of flowers.

"Blair, I know that you said you need time but I can't wait anymore." His mouth landed against hers and she gave in. This is what she wanted and you couldn't plan everything to a tee. This was one of those things that you just had to go with the flow of things. Chuck wrapped an arm around her waist and tilted her head back, and the kiss deepened. They were in broad daylight letting anyone who saw them kiss for all they were worth.

He lifted his mouth off of hers. "I've wanted to tell you this for a while now and I really am sorry it has taken us this long. I love you, Blair."

A smile burst over her face. "What?"

A grin came over his. "I said that I love you. I mean it, and I don't want sound corny or anything because that would not be Chuck Bass. But without you there is no Chuck Bass, there is just this empty shell of a man who is lost without you. You complete me, Blair. I've tried to get over you every which way but it's impossible. I will never be able to get over you and I don't want to try anymore. I just want to be with you."

Blair grabbed his head and brought his lips down to hers. After a minute she brought her head up and looked into his eyes. "I was just coming to find you and tell you the same exact thing. I love you too, Chuck. But you already knew that because it's obvious. I am worried about if we're going to be able to make this work but I don't want to think about it anymore, I just want to be with you. I'm not happy without you. You make everything worthwhile for me."

A true smile came over his face and Blair had never seen him smile before. It looked strange on him but she decided that she liked it. "We will make it work this time, Blair. It's going to be different this time."

She latched onto his hand as they walked into his suite. She could feel that this time was going to be different; it was finally the right time for them. "I know it will, Chuck. I really can feel that it's going to work this time and I will follow you anywhere you lead me because I trust you. I will not let anything tear us apart this time."

His usual smirk was back in place. "Neither will I."

Finished.

**A/N: Here is a fluffy one shot that I came up with. It's actually based on what I hope happens in the finale this year. I hope I did a good job with it and if you did enjoy it, please do let me know. I hope to have chapter twelve of Friendly Encounters posted tomorrow. I will do my best. *winks***

**-Sam**


End file.
